


Highway

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feel-good, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Driving back from the beach.





	Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/gifts).



> A quick kagehina + roadtrip prompt from @sagechan called for a quick, sappy ficlet. It’s only mildly suggestive so no warnings really, just sun-happy boys! :)

Short, square fingers reach for the dial, twisting until the music rumbles from the speakers louder than the engine rumbles down the road. There’s an old Band-Aid wrapped around the first knuckle of the middle finger, spurring memories of hisses of pain but wails of laughter a couple nights back. Of sprinting around the kitchen counter to the front closet where the first aid is always tucked away. Of turning around and discovering eyes shining with mischief as the finger fit between lips to suck away the small dots of blood rising from raw skin. 

Tobio adjusts his sunglasses, adjusts the rear-view mirror and turns his head to catch a view of Shouyou’s smiling mouth fitting around the wild vowels of the pop music that surrounds them. His glasses aren’t too dark, so Tobio can glance at the shadow of his wide eyes sloping over his cheekbones as he bobs his head, hair whipping around his ears and forehead from the wind that batters in through the passenger window. He’s sun-kissed, bright, sandy-salty from the water and fever-warm from the all-day heat. 

He reminds Tobio of waves breaking against their backs, of saltwater clinging to upper lips and dripping into their eyes and rolling down stomachs, catching on light muscle. Reminds him of fighting a little, but mostly grinning and gulping water and beers from a tiny cooler, eating sandwiches and fruit in the shade of a tree before running back to the ocean and kicking sand up behind them as they went. Reminds him of roughhousing, and putting their hands all over, and laughing until they were almost sick with it. Tumbling into the shallows and into each other, glad no one was around so they could kiss and kiss and maybe grind and hold and kiss— 

The deep pink sky shines on Shouyou as they round a turn on the remote highway, and the land spills away beyond his arm leaned on the car door. He’s lit up, chin tilted, shoulders shiny-red and touchable under his sleeveless, threadbare shirt. 

Tobio wants to pull the car over and… that’s where the thought fizzles out of clear ideas and into impressions and wants, but there’s an overlook coming up in .1 miles according to the road signs, so Tobio quietly decides and quietly grips the steering wheel and quietly reaches with his other hand to touch Shouyou’s thigh, just as shiny-red where his swim trunks end and soft skin begins. 

Shouyou’s voice falters through the chorus, and he turns to Tobio with lower-lip sucked beneath his teeth. Tobio swallows and pretends not to notice even as Shouyou’s lip comes free and wet and his mouth quirks into a smile. He leans all the way and looks out the window at the horizon above the ocean, and his fingers—bandaged and warm—skate over the back of Tobio’s hand before covering it and keeping him there. 

The car slows and the tires crackle over displaced gravel and Shouyou turns off the music just like he turned in on when they left the beach. The car ticks with heat after the engine quiets and then after a moment, there’s a rushing sound, distant but slow and rhythmic, like moving and sighing. Savoring. Watery and deep hundreds of feet below them, thousands of miles beyond. 

Tobio unbuckles his seatbelt, leans into his palm on Shouyou’s thigh and ducks to kiss his wet lips. 

Shouyou sighs in time with the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_) or [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/byesweetheart/)!


End file.
